The beginning of our perfect life together
by nayariveraholic
Summary: The journey that Santana and Brittnany take together to spend the rest of their lifes together. Rated M for future chapters


Santana's POV

I woke up in my normal bitchy mood, head pounding from the party at pucks last night! 'erghhhh' I let out a moan as I looked over at the clock 7:16 it read.

As the memories from last night came flooding back to me a smile crept over my face, before we went over to Pucks house, we had told my parents we were a couple, I had never been happier in that moment than when my mother had said to me she accepted me she still loved me and would treat Brittany as her own daughter.

I turned over and saw her, my girlfriend lying peacefully next to me, the covers up to her chin with a slight frown on her face, I giggled a little before kissing the top of her head. I snuggled up to her putting my leg over her and fell back into a peaceful sleep, feeling happy and safe.

'SANTANA WAKE UP' I heard Brittany almost scream in my ear

'what, what is it Brit? I said in a tone of sheer panic

' I can't find Lord Tubbington' was her reply.

I groaned and pulled the covers over my head 'he is probably sleeping somewhere Brit-Brit, we were pretty loud last night' I said with a smirk painted on my face.

'NOOOOO San, you know LT he never leaves this room, I think personally he is scared of my stairs'

She said. The thing about Brittany is that I don't think she actually understands a joke, so everything she says has to be taken 100% seriously, unless were getting our mac on.

I pulled the covers back off me so I could see her, I grabbed her and pulled her backwards so she was lying on me, I gently kissed her hair and said 'Baby he will be fine, we will go find him straight after I've had my morning sex' I smirked, hoping she would agree to this.

She turned around to face me with nothing but lust in her eyes 'he's will be eating something from a bin, he'll be okay' she kissed me hard, occasionally biting my lips as tension between us built up.

'Mmm Brit' I whispered between kisses.

I moved my hand up her shirt to feel her toned stomach  
_how did I get this lucky? She's all mine, this pure innocent beautiful girl is all mine! Fuck Lopez you did good._

I went to take her shirt off when I heard a meow. _That stupid cat, Brittney is not going to carry this on now._

Almost right on cue, Brittney turned around.  
'TUBBERS' she screamed as she pushed up off the bed.  
She picked up the cat and kissed its head.

_Great, that fucking cat, she so owes me for this one._

'Brit! You can't just get me all worked up and then leave because the cat comes in'

'San, you know I can't have sex with him in the room, I'm sorry, can we cuddle and watch a movie instead?'

She gave me them eyes, the ones she knows I can't resist, there so pure and blue and there was nothing there but love.

'yeah of course we can baby, but hurry up, im cold and wants to get my cuddle on with my girl'

She smiled so big 'I love it when you call me your girl'

I laughed a little 'that's because you are my girl, always will be and always have been you're the one Brit, this is it for me' I got of the bed and held her close.

'without you I'm nothing Brittany you know that, your all I have to live for, and this time next year were getting out of this dump lima, and it's going to be me and you, I don't care where as long as your next to me I'm home, I love you so much it hurts sometimes' I kissed her, no lust, just love. It was soft and gentle.

'baby, I love you too forever and ever and were going to move away and get married and have 3 kids… maybe 4 actually we can't have an odd number that would be unfair'

'whatever you want baby' I replied with my arms still wrapped tightly around her.

She moved away and put on lady and the tramp, even though she can recite it word for word, I wouldn't say anything, because I only live to please my girl.

we laid in bed together with our bodies tangled up in each other with the odd kiss just to show each other how much we loved one and other and how this was just the start of our life.

'Sanny, you're the lady to my tramp' she said sleepily

'no baby' I said quietly, I kissed her on the head before continuing ' you're the lady to my tramp'  
She turned and smiled and pecked my lips.

_Santana Lopez was whipped, and proud to be._


End file.
